Sakuhen Bjorn
In-Character Character Name: Bjorn Sakuhen Anbu Alias: Minoru Title: Wolf Sage Age: 24 Birthday: December 28th Gender: Male Rank: Jounin Main Element: Earth Second Element: Water Tertiary Element: Lightning Clan: Sakuhen / Senju Place of Birth: Land of Fire Physical Appearance General: Bjorn has russet skin, black hair and brown eyes. He has a toned and muscular build. He usually wears a green kimono draped off of his left shoulder with draw string baggy pants and hardwood sandals while off duty. During missions he wears his Black Gi Pants, a Fishnet Shirt over his Bandages and a Leather Backpack. Height: 205.7 cm Weight: 86.2 kg Blood Type: A Hair: Ashy Black Eyes: Umber Brown Race: Ookami/Human Handedness: Right Other Physical Traits: Pointed Ears, and a Tail. Identifying Marks: Tattoo's under his eyes that are black triangles starting from his bottom eyelid and running down to the bottom of his face on both sides,along with tribal tattoos covering most of his torso and arms. Ninja Skills Fighting Style: Defensive, Bjorn doesn't like to fight but he has no problems hurting his opponent if it's what needs to be done. His preferred method is to just avoid fighting. Preferred weapons: Twin Swords Bjorn carries two large cleavers, made of chakra metal. Mastered Taijutsu Styles Koshijutsu (Striking nerve points, muscles, knowledge of the human body) Dakentaijutsu (Striking patterns, fist formations, conditioning) Taihenjutsu (Evasion, postures, rolls, and falling) Jutaijutsu (Throws, joint locks, pins) Koppojutsu (attacks against bones). Suiken (Drunken Fist) Hachimon (Eight Gates) Kaimon, Kyūmon, Seimon, Shōmon, Tomon, Kyōmon (Frist through sixith) Renge - Omote Renge (Forward Lotus), Ura Renge (Backwards Lotus), Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock) Current Statistics Normal Ninja Measure *'Ninjutsu - 3' *'Taijutsu - 4.5' *'Genjutsu - 1.5' *'Intelligence - 2.5' *''Force - ''4.5 *'Speed - 4' *'Stamina - 4' *'Seals - 3' Secondary Skill *'Weapons Handling - 3' Total - 27 Normal Ninja Measure ''' '''Total - 30 with Added Skill Personal info General Personality Traits: Bjorn is a "happy person" who attempts to extend this happiness to the people around him, he is cheery, passionate, a dventurous, but qu ick in temper. Interests : His Wife and Childrens activities, and hunting/tracking strategies. Food : Likes: Chicken Dumplings Dislikes: Green things (At times.) How to pass free time : Afternoon Napping under the trees, Bjorn finds it easy to slip into unconsciousness after training or missions. Though, his naps annoy the hell out of anybody within earshot, he tends to snore like a chainsaw. Quirks : His body temperature is warmer than a human's, reaching about 108.9 °F (42.7 °C), which allows him to withstand very cold weather. Gifts/Talents : Hightend Senses, Heavly Trained Endurance and Durability. Nind o: (T o Miyako and His Children)”Don’t be afraid, I am always going to be there for you.” Flaws: Bjorn's quick temper has always been his down, it has lead to him and others he cares for being hurt. In later years his quick temper is closly seconded by his protective instinct, that puts him between foe and family or friends. Which gets him hurt by both sides. Likes and Loves: Likes: Friends and Teammates Loves: Miyako and his Kids Dislikes and Hates: Backstabbers, Betrayers or Deserters (Enough Said) Fears: “That what I protect and care for the most will be hurt.” Relationships Family Mother Sakuhen, Sousui - Deceased Father Senju/ Sakuhen, Sayuri - Deceased Wife Uchiha/ Sakuhen, Miyako (- Alive - Iwagakure) Children Sakuhen, Nagisa (- Alive - Iwagakure), Sakuhen, Kimiko (- Alive - Iwagakure),Sakuhen, Seiki (- Alive - Iwagakure), Sakuhen, Chiaki (- Alive - Iwagakure) Siblings In-Law Uchiha, Tetsuya (- Alive - Iwagakure), Uchiha, Rihatsu (- Alive - Iwagakure), Uchiha, Noriko (- Alive - Iwagakure) Enemies Kyuusai's in general, Souken, Ranpu, Akuma, Kumori, HosoiJin, Takai Sensei Kyuuketsuki, Gome and his Wife Kyuuketsuki, Kasshokume Canine Partner Guntouha and Wolf Summons Totosai, AtoOkami, Buraindome, and Chitsuki. Personal History Pre-Academy: During his youth Bjorn Sakuhen lived in a small cottage outside of the walls of Konohagakure no Sato with his anthropomorphic father Sousui Sakuhen and his human mother Sayuri Senju. Bjorn’s father was the leader of a pack of Humaniod, Anthropomorphic and full blooded Ookami Nin, who specialized in tracking and hand to hand combat. Bjorn’s mother lived and worked as a shinobi from age 9 to 24 when she became pregnant with him, her origins where from the Senju clan but she did not use Mokuton her skills were mainly in Genjutsus. Academy: Academy was boring for Bjorn who being all alone since his parents death spent all his free time in Konoha’s vast library reading and studying on various subjects, making his classes a walk in the park. Genin: Bjorn spent most of his free time in his family’s training yard with Guntouha. A lot of his training was done within his mother connections to the Senju Clan, Gil, Sekai, Takiro and, Ookami. Several of his missions were completed without a hitch, but in most cases Bjorn ended his missions in the emergency wing of the hospital. As a formality Bjorn was placed in Squad 14 under the guide of Matsuda Uchiha. His teammates were Miyako Uchiha and her brother Tetsuya Uchiha, though this situation didn’t last very long. Afterwards in an attempt to get stronger and help his new found family get stronger. Bjorn in the dark of the night broke into the forbidden jutsu area of the library, and stole away with the scroll listing the Senju clans research into the Sharingan. After learning what he could quickly Bjorn was apprehended by ANBU and taken to the Feudal Lady and the Hokage, then was placed in prison for a week. Bjorn was sentenced lightly for the situation due to the current feud between clans, and was banished forever from Konoha. As an added note Bjorn’s name was added to the kill on sight list. Chuunin: Other then general information about Bjorn training in the Sage Arts. Information on this period of time is with held from public view. During his banishment Bjorn traveled from town to town running errands and helping citizens with daily chores. Most times he would work for food or shelter for the night, in some cases Bjorn would be hired to guard farmers, merchants, or artisans. After several months of this Bjorn grew tired of being used for his skills and insulted like trash gathering his life Bjorn headed towards Tsuchi no Kuni and Iwagakure. Traveling through the barren wastelands in southern end of Tsuchi no Kuni Bjorn became exhausted without water or rest, He fell face first into the dirt and dust pacing out cold. Waking to the sound of people talking Bjorn opens his eyes and his gaze meets the brightest golden eyes he’d ever seen. It was the day he meet his teacher in all of his advanced shinobi arts, Gome Kyuuketsuki. After a year of training with Gome, Bjorn had mastered his Doton skill advanced his Suiton and learned many fighting styles. As a gift to Bjorn after his final training, Kasshokume, Gome’s wife, returned to Konoha for Bjorn. Returning some nights later in the company of a black wolf, without a second thought Bjorn instinctively called out to them “Guntouha come here Boy!!!”. As the wolf came bounding Bjorn realized he was now the size of a small horse. Looking around Bjorn was puzzled “Where’s Miyako I thought I gave you a letter for her explaining everything” Kasshokume explained the whole thing in detail and emphasizing that the last time anyone saw her or her father is just after he’d left. The next morning Bjorn loaded saddle bags and mounted Guntouha and rode out in set of the God’s mountain to train with the wolves just as Gome had suggested. Letting Guntouha guide him Bjorn was able find his way to the Mountain of the God’s. After training for another year in just the Sage Arts, Bjorn was reverse summoned and landed on the opposite side of the canyon from Iwagakure. As stated before any information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Jounin: Other then general information, information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Upon arrival in Iwagakure Bjorn was spotted and allowed himself to be escorted to the TsuchiKage. At which point Bjorn was questioned upon his past actions, current situations, and future intentions. Once the interrogation was over Bjorn requested sanctuary in the village, and in trade he would pledge his allegiance to Iwagakure and in turn the TsuchiKage. During his first couple of weeks in the village Bjorn was request to take the Chuunin exams as a formality and proof of strength. Passing with flying colors he was assigned directly to ANBU under the code name Minoru. During the next several months Bjorn continued to prove his worth; but in secret he scoured through every report he could get his hands on trying to find something, anything about where Miyako might be or how she was doing. For Iwagakure the year was going uneventvaly till the day that their sixty three year old Tsuchikage was admitted to the hospital, and thirteen days later the Juugodaime died in his sleep. The Nihachidaime Akira Kokuzoku, was elected by the counsle of elder because his Kekkai Genkai the power to super heat water with his chakra and turn it either to the boiling point or to steam. Nihachidaime had worked for a great deal of time with Bjorn and granted him "A much earned title as Gaurdian of Iwagakure.". As stated before any information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Retirment: Other then general information about Bjorn's Marriage to Uchiha Miyako and the Birth of thier Four Children Five ''' '''Years ago. Information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Favorite Historical Quotes "The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies." "Wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is." Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:FINAL Category:Next Generation